


Sanin And Students

by Damien_Kova



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Sakura recalls the story of when she first had sex with Naruto, telling her daughter.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Sanin And Students

“Hey, Mom? Can I ask you something?” After roaming her home randomly and seeing a picture of Sakura, Naruto, Tsunade, and Jiraiya all together, Sarada felt a strange need to ask her mother something for clarification. Maybe it was jealousy due to the crush that she had on the current Hokage. Maybe it was simply out of curiosity that she opened her mouth. Sarad wasn’t quite sure, but when she saw Sakura’s head pop around the corner of the room and look at her, there was no turning back now. “Did you and the Hokage ever have sex when you were younger? I just found this picture of the two of you together with Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya. And… With how everyone talks of Jiraiya…”   
  
Sakura’s lips curled into a gentle smile as she noticed the picture that her daughter was talking about, taking a step closer and gently pulling the picture from Sarada’s hands. “We did once or twice. Would you like to hear the story about it? You’re old enough to not be grossed out by this sort of thing.” As she spoke, Sakura didn’t actually care if Sarada wanted to hear the story or not. She was reminded of that old memory and was going to tell it. However, she wasn’t going to force her little girl to sit through it if she didn’t want to. “Well, since your father isn’t here, I can imagine it’ll be an alright story to tell you anyway.”   
  
*********************************************************   
  
Sakura and Naruto had been the students of two of the Legendary Sanin for a few years and they rarely got to see each other in the village. Mainly due to their training routines keeping them either away from home or keeping them from being in Konoha at the same time. So, the few times they could get together, it was always something that they treated like a family dinner. Even to the point where Jiraiya would insist on getting a picture with everyone in it so that no one would forget.

However, at each of these dinners, Jiraiya would always find a time and way to grope Tsunade, whether they were in front of Sakura and Naruto or not. Though, the Sanin’s students didn’t say anything, both of them usually focused on food and each other to care. So, when someone stood in front of them with a camera, all four of them lit up and smiled for the camera, almost squishing together around the table in the process.

When the cameraman walked away from the table, promising to send them all a copy of the photo when he could, Tsunade let out a deep sigh and slammed her hand on the table. “Damnit, Jiraiya, not in front of the brats!” She may have always been the first person to berate Jiraya for his perverted ways, but deep down, it always flattered Tsunade that he had a never-ending desire for her body. It told her that, even as she was growing older, she still had a rocking body that would make any pervert desire her.

“Awe come, on, Tsunade. They don’t care. Well, Sakura might, but they both know you can kick my ass through the wall if you really wanted to.~” Jiraiya smirked as he tilted his head and placed a quick and slightly drunken kiss onto Tsunade’s lips, pulling away from her quick enough to avoid a slap that would likely break his jaw. “Whew! Almost lost my head there.~”   
  
Naruto rolled his eyes as hearty and cheeky laughter suddenly blurted out from Jiraiya, making it clear and known that he was enjoying himself despite the fact that he was drunkenly putting himself in danger like this. “I wish he wasn’t like this every time he’s drunk. But at least Granny Tsunade isn’t trying to break his wrist or something while we’re eating.” An almost nervous laughter left him as he looked across the table at Sakura, scarfing down another bowl of noodles that he had ordered.

“It’s cause she wants him to touch her like that. She’ll never admit it, but she enjoys it when someone gropes her. It just takes someone that can put up with her anger to be able to grope her and get away with it.” Sakura gasped when she noticed Tsunade glaring at her, clearly having heard her and wanting to punish her for saying such a thing. “Oops.”   
  
However, before she could say anything to Sakura, Tsunade felt Jiraiya’s hands on her breasts, once again. The feeling of his fingers sinking into her ample chest bringing a slightly drunken moan from her lips. But instead of fighting it this time, she instead stole a kiss from Jiraiya’s lips and looked him in the eyes. “If you’re going to keep this up, we need to ditch the brats.”   
  
***************************************   
  
With just how quickly the night devolved from having an enjoyable dinner with the few people outside of her family that she could call “family” to getting naked and on her knees with those few people, Sakura wasn’t sure just how things got to where they were. She was now in the Hokage’s office with Naruto’s cock resting on her face while Tsunade was behind her with Jiraiya’s cock already buried in her throat.

She looked behind her for only a moment, seeing a blush on both Tsunade and Jiraya’s faces and knowing that they were both drunk and enjoying themselves. Of course, this put Sakura in a position to turn her head back around and look at Naruto’s cock. “I didn’t think I’d ever see your dick, let alone… Suck it…” Her heart skipped a beat in her chest when she felt it press against her lips, the heat that came off of it something that she never expected to actually feel. Though, now that she was, Sakura could feel her hesitation starting to slip away from her.

In only a few moments, Sakura wrapped her lips around Naruto’s cock, adjusted herself to be a little bit closer and started to bob her head up and down the length of his shaft. Her eyes fluttered shut so she didn’t have to worry about looking at anything, but that didn’t stop her from keeping her tongue pressed firmly against the underside of Naruto’s dick as she started to suck him off. Unfortunately, the taste of his cock reminded her of the noodles they were eating earlier mixed in with a bit of sweet. But Sakura realized that she didn’t hate the taste as she started to make her way toward the base of his shaft.

When Sakura got to the base of his shaft, Naruto didn’t wait for a single moment to thread his fingers through her pink hair and look down at her. Having Sakura suck his dick was something he had wanted since he first hit puberty, knowing that she would both do a good job and it would feel incredibly satisfying since he did have feelings for her. But getting to look across the room and see Tsunade’s massive tits swaying beneath her as she happily and eagerly sucked off Jiraiya made him even harder in Sakura’s mouth. Maybe it was because he always wondered how Tsunade would feel as well.

However, as Sakura bobbed her head up and down the length of his shaft, Naruto didn’t hesitate to lean his head back and simply enjoy the feeling of her tongue dancing around his shaft. It felt better than he would’ve expected, especially considering how bored Jiraiya sometimes sounded when he talked about his sexual exploits. “That feels so good, Sakura…” On instinct, he grabbed a firm hold of Sakura’s head and pulled her all the way to her base, relishing in the way she gagged and her throat spasmed around his shaft.

Of course, being able to hear it from across the room, Jiraiya and Tsunade turned their head to see just what their students were up to. As they expected, they were getting a little too into things and likely wouldn’t be able to enjoy this time properly. “I got this, Tsunade. You just keep that wonderful mouth moving.~” Jiraiya cleared his throat in order to get Naruto’s attention, watching him allow Sakura to pull herself back after a moment. “Hey, Naruto. Let Sakura move at her own pace. She might start a little slow, but by the time she gets into things, you’ll be able to enjoy yourself all the more. Tsunade taught me that one the hard way.”   
  
Tsunade watched as the two brats looked at him and nodded their heads, Sakura bringing one of her hands to Naruto’s thigh while the other rested on her breast. It made her proud for a twisted reason to see Sakura sucking cock so well. She hadn’t taught her that kind of skill, after all. But being able to see it in action distracted her enough that she failed to notice Jiraiya rocking his hips back and forth and gently fucking her face right then and there, despite just telling the brats to take things slow.   
  
Fortunately for her and Sakura, it seemed both of the boys had reached the peak of their pleasure rather quickly. Of course, in Tsunade’s case, she knew just how to suck Jiraiya’s cock and make him cum in a matter of minutes with all the times they were together. But maybe Naruto was a bit of a quicker shot than she expected. However, that didn’t change anything when she felt her fellow Sanin pull his hips back and stroke his cock a few times in front of her face. Rope after rope of his hot and thick spunk coated her face, dripping down her chin and onto her breasts.

On the other hand, Sakura was getting her face painted just as quickly and easily as she was. She closed both of her eyes when Naruto suddenly pulled himself back and came on her, streaking her face with cum without a care in the world. However, she didn’t fight against the feeling of his seed coating her face, finding it surprisingly enjoyable to know that she was being painted because she did that good of a job with her tongue.

Much to her surprise, the moment after Naruto came on her face, uncaring about just how much of a mess he was making, Sakura found herself suddenly hoisted to her feet and carefully pushed across the room. But before she could bring herself to even say anything, she felt her teammate’s lips crashing against her own, stealing a deep and passionate kiss from her lips. And, due to just how aggressively and desperately Naruto kissed her, Sakura found herself returning his affection and uncaring about the fact that she was now less than a few feet away from Tsunade and Jiraiya.

Tsunade, on the other hand, only seemed to find herself amused when she watched the two brats starting to make out right then and there. She happily hoisted her breasts into the air and wrapped them around Jiraiya’s thick cock, moaning quietly when that familiar feeling of a thick dick between her tits resonated through her system. “Fuck… It may have been longer than I thought since I’ve last had a night like this. Maybe this once, I’ll give you what you want, Jiraiya. My tits engulfing your dick.~”

She didn’t hesitate to start moving her breasts up and down the length of Jiraiya’s shaft, enjoying just how it throbbed and pulsed inside of her cleavage. Of course, from her angle, she was able to see Sakura and Naruto making out just a few feet away from them, clearly enjoying themselves and getting lost in the affection that they were showing each other. Her lips curled into a bright smile as she picked up the pace that she moved her breasts. “Don’t cum too quick now, Jiraiya. We need to put on a good example for the two of them.~”   
  
Jiraiya smirked and nodded his head to Tsunade’s comment, knowing that she was right. He quickly tangled his fingers in her hair and turned his head to look at his student and Sakura. “They’re really getting into it, aren’t they? I wonder if they’ve always had a thing for each other and just couldn’t… Explore it.” He dragged his tongue along his lips as he looked down toward Tsunade, moaning quietly as she squished her breasts around his cock. “Atta girl… You never forget just how I like it.~”

Of course, as his master and Tsunade were having their fun, Naruto was quick to grab a firm hold of Sakura’s plump rear end, playing with it while they shared kiss after kiss together. He loved the way his fingers could sink into her ass cheeks as he pushed his tongue past her lips and started to play with her own. Deep down, Naruto also loved the way he felt Sakura grinding herself against his cock and his stomach, knowing that she was enjoying herself during their make out session. “Damn, Sakura… I didn’t think you’d be this into it.”   
  
Jiraiya wanted to listen to just what the two of them were saying, able to hear Sakura’s slightly annoyed voice as she spoke to Naruto. But he was too focused on the incredible pleasure that Tsunade was bringing him. Maybe he was getting sensitive in his age, or maybe he was just too drunk to be able to properly hold himself back from cumming right away on Tsunade. Whatever the reason was, Jiraiya couldn’t keep himself quiet as he reached the peak of his pleasure once again, groaning as he held firmly onto Tsunade’s head.

Rope after rope of his thick and heated seed spurted out of his shaft and onto her breast, leaving Tsunade to moan and groan as she looked up at the man that just seemed dedicated to painting her in his cum. But she didn’t argue or complain to him about it, knowing just how much both of them enjoyed her being painted in cum. In fact, Tsunade was quick to drag her tongue along her lips and swipe a bit of Jiraiya’s cum off of her breasts, licking her fingers clean while looking him in the eyes. “What do you say we teach those brats how to have some real fun? They seem to want more but neither knows how to make the next move.”   
  
“Seems fun enough.” Jiraiya smirked as he made his way over toward Naruto and Sakura, carefully placing his hands on their shoulders to get their attention. “Come on, you two. No need to be so shy or nervous. Have a bit of fun.” He couldn’t stop himself from chuckling as he gestured over to the Hokage’s chair. “Take a seat, Naruto. Tsunade and I will show you two just how to do things.~”   
  
Tsunade playfully rolled her eyes as she sat on the edge of her desk. “Really? Just offering away my seat like that?” She licked her fingers clean of his cum one more time, looking Sakura in the eyes. “Sakura, I want you to sit in Naruto’s lap once he gets in the seat. Got that?” When her student sat down in Naruto’s lap, Tsunade watched as she almost immediately started to rock her hips back and forth against his hard shaft. It was clear that she was enjoying the feeling of a hard dick against her body, trying to ease her way into things despite already having sucked Naruto off.

But as Tsunade watched Sakura move her hips back and forth, her ass cheeks almost engulfing Naruto’s cock, she was able to see clear flaws in the way Sakura moved. Her lips curled into a smile as she got off of the edge of her desk and casually brought both of her hands to Sakura’s hips. “You’re moving too quickly, Sakura. And it’s too obvious that you’re nervous about this. Follow my pace.”   
  
Sakura gently nodded her head when her teacher held onto her hips, almost stopping her pace right then and there. However, once Tsunade started moving her hands once again, she found herself rocking her hips back and forth, side to side, and almost in a figure eight in Naruto’s lap. Her pace was a smooth one that showed just how much experience giving lapdances that Tsunade had. However, the more she was moved with her mentor’s help, the easier and better Sakura started to move her hips.

Of course, sitting back and getting to see, and feel, all of this go down, Naruto couldn’t have been happier with his position. Not only was he getting a guided lapdance from someone that he’s had a crush on since childhood, but his mind raced when he realized that Tsunade’s lips were only inches away from Sakura’s in the position that they were in. A silent chuckle rumbled in his throat as he brought both of his hands to Sakura’s stomach, wrapping his arms around her body before carefully cupping both of her breasts in his hands. “This feels great, Sakura. Thanks, Tsunade!”   
  
“You should be thanking Sakura, brat. It’s her ass playing with your cock. Not mine.” Tsunade smirked as she carefully pulled away from the two of them, sitting back on her desk and watching Sakura continue the pace and movements she was guided into.

However, the moment that Sakura leaned against Naruto, throwing her arms behind her and wrapping them around his neck she felt him throbbing against her ass cheeks. “I can feel just how much you want to cum, Naruto. Don’t hesitate. Just let it out all over my ass and show me how much you want this.~” She dragged her tongue along her lips as she turned her head to look into Naruto’s eyes. “I want to feel it on my ass and my back. Don’t disappoint me.~”   
  
With an offer like that being told to him, how could Naruto possibly refuse it? A smile came to his lips as he gripped tightly onto Sakura’s breasts, his fingers sinking into her soft skin while he stole a kiss from her breasts. Though, that smile only grew when he reached the peak of his pleasure the moment Sakura started to pick up her hips and drop herself back down into his lap. Rope after rope of his thick and hot seed spurted out of his shaft as Sakura landed in his lap one more time.

Sakura couldn’t stop herself from moaning into the kiss that she was sharing with Naruto when he came, relishing in the feeling of his spunk coating her skin as she continued to rock her hips. The pace at which she moved her hips was faster than before, her hips lifting up even higher as she felt the heat of his cum starting to sink into her skin. However, when she lifted her chips one again, Sakura felt the tip of Naruto’s shaft pressing against her cunt. She hesitated for only a moment, wondering what she should do from here.

But that’s when the young kunoichi had an idea, her lips curling into a smile as she stopped in place and looked across the desk in front of her toward Tsunade. Who she saw bent over the desk she worked at every day, her breasts squishing against the top of it as Jiraiya started to thrust into her from behind. Sakura dragged her tongue along her lips and looked Naruto in the eyes. “Come on. I want to do something.~”

Without being able to answer Sakura in time, Naruto watched as she climbed out of his lap and turned herself around to be able to face him. Her arms carefully snaked around his neck as she climbed back into his lap, her pussy now pressing directly against his throbbing shaft. A smile came to Naruto’s lips when he realized just what Sakura wanted to do. He carefully grabbed a firm hold of her plump rear end as she situated herself into his lap, savoring this moment as she lifted herself up and pressed the entrance of her pussy against the tip of his shaft.

Luckily, hesitation wasn’t present in either of them as Sakura dropped herself down into Naruto’s lap, impaling herself onto his cock without a care in the world. A deep, lustful, and shameless moan spilled from her lips as she leaned her head back, understanding now just why Tsunade had allowed Jiraiya to get away with so much perverted stuff over the years. Her lips curled into a bright and blissful smile as she started to rock her hips back and forth once again, following the same pace that Tsunade had set.

Of course, with the way she was bent over the edge of the desk, Tsunade was able to see everything that was happening before her. From the way that Sakura and Naruto shared kiss after kiss in this potion to the way that Naruto’s fingers sank into her student’s plump rear end. It brought a smile to her lips as she relished in the feeling of Jiraiya’s cock hammering into her pussy, pounding against the entrance to her womb with each and every thrust. “Atta girl, Sakura. I had a feeling that you’d enjoy getting a dick inside of you just as much as I do.~”

Tsunade dragged her tongue along her lips before Jiraiya grabbed a firm hold of her hair, yanking it back and causing her head to cock back as a result. But that didn’t hinder the Hokage’s pleasure in the slightest. Her breath hitched in her throat and her inner walls tightened around the perverted sage’s shaft, but that was the only response he got from her. Other than a depraved and slightly needy smile on her lips and a lustful look in her eyes as she did her best to look at him. “Come on, Jiraiya. Fuck me like you mean it. And don’t stop until you’ve got nothing left to give me.”   
  
“Well, if that’s how you want it, Tsunade… I know better than to turn you down for something like this.” Jiraiya smirked and brought his hands together to wave a few hand signs together, causing a shadow clone of himself to appear next to him and leaning against the desk Tsunade was getting fucked against. His lips curled into a smile as he grabbed onto her hair once again, using the grip it provided him to pull her away from the desk and face the other version of himself. “If you’re so excited to get fucked, I might as well give you something that I know you’ll love.~”

When she saw the clone appear in front of her, Tsunade didn’t know just what Jiraiya had in mind for her. But once he grabbed her and started to turn her so that she would be perfectly between them, she knew exactly what he wanted from her. Without saying a word, her tongue dragging excitedly along her lips, she didn’t hesitate to lift her legs in the air, happy to suddenly be held up by two Jiraiyas. “You really are a devious and perverted man, you know. On some level, I hate it. But on another…? Well, I wouldn’t know half the things I do about sex if it wasn’t for you.”   
  
Tsunade smirked as she wrapped her arms around the clone, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss as she was slowly and carefully penetrated her in both her pussy and her ass at the same moment. However, despite the pain that rushed through her from having two cocks inside of her holes at once, Tsunade’s mind was swimming in pleasure as she happily made out with the clone of Jiraiya. She loved the way he forced his tongue into his mouth while his hands were grabbing firmly onto her ass, all while the original carefully wrapped his arms around her stomach and grabbed onto her large breasts.

Both of the Jiraiyas started to thrust into Tsunade at a similar but opposing pace, one of them slamming his hips forward and burying his shaft into her while the other pulled his hips back and left her feeling slightly empty. Of course, being the same person doubled over, both of the Jiraiyas were able to keep this same pace as they fucked Tsunade like she was some kind of common slut, both of them enjoying the way her holes clenched and convulsed around their shafts.

On the other hand, Naruto and Sakura were still happily making out and making love in Tsunade’s chair, Sakura bouncing her hips as quickly and eagerly as she could in Naruto’s lap. They didn’t know just what was happening, but both of them could hear Tsunade’s moans getting louder and louder by the moment, showing just how much she was enjoying herself. It caused Sakura’s heart to skip a few beats in her chest, her desire and lust being influenced by her mentor’s shamelessness.

She carefully pulled away from Naruto’s lips to look into his eyes, the bounce in her hips stopping and being replaced by her swaying them from side to side. “Cum inside of me, Naruto. You feel so good… So so good inside of me. I want to feel every drop in my pussy this time.~”   
  
Naruto quickly nodded his head and caught Sakura in another heated and passionate kiss, thrusting into her in order to reach his orgasm and cum inside of her like she wanted. With just how good it felt to be finally doing something like this with his childhood crush, it didn’t take long before Naruto reached his peak and came inside of Sakura just like she asked. With one final slam of his hips, he buried each and every inch of his shaft into her, the tip of his shaft threatening to push into her womb as he erupted.

Feeling Naruto’s cock throb and pulse inside of her like it was, Sakura reached her peak as well. Fortunately, she did so a split second before Naruto did, allowing her inner walls to clamp down like a vice around his shaft as he came inside of her. She couldn’t stop herself from screaming in bliss when she felt rope after rope of his thick and potent seed flood into her womb, more of his seed leaving her than what painted her back. But that only caused Sakura to smile as she leaned in and placed another kiss onto Naruto’s lips.

However, behind them Naruto could just barely see Tsunade turning her head to make out with the original Jiraiya, their tongues dancing together as they rocked their hips in unison with each other. It was truly a sight to behold, Tsunade surrendering to the pleasure that rushed through her as two hands grabbed at her plump ass cheeks and another two hands grabbed at her breasts. All while two men that she cherished fucked her into submission.

Luckily since he was watching, it didn’t take long for Tsunade to reach her peak. She threw her head back in bliss, almost slamming it against the original Jiraiya’s shoulder as her inner and anal walls clenched down around the two cocks that were buried inside of her. As suddenly as Tsunade reached her peak, Jiraiya did as well. Both of them. A loud, shameless, blissful, and excited scream of pure and utter ecstasy tore itself from the current Hokage’s throat as she was double creampied. Rope after rope of thick, potent, and fertile seed pumped into both her womb and her asshole, making her wish that she had done this sooner, having realized now how much she missed sleeping with Jiraiya.

However, instead of saying anything to Jiraiya, Tsunade instead turned her head to look at Sakura, seeing that the two had stopped and were now watching her. “Enjoying the show, you two?” She playfully dragged her tongue along her lips as she watched both Naruto and sakura blush, turning their heads away and looking away from her out of slight embarrassment. An idea came to her mind as she watched the two brats share a look of indulgence and lust, both of them knowing that they wanted more but didn’t know how to go about it. “Hey, Sakura. I’ve got an idea that Naruto and Jiraiya might like. Why don’t we swap partners? Both you and Naruto can experience someone experienced and learn a thing or two before going back to each other.~”   
  
***********************************************************   
  
Sitting on her daughter’s bed, recalling the story and unashamedly telling Sarada all the juicy details about her time with Naruto, Sakura couldn’t stop herself from sighing in blissful remembrance. “So, that’s the story of how I slept with Naruto all those years ago. We were only a little bit older than you are now. But it was a wonderful experience to have.”   
  
“It certainly sounds like it! I’m amazed that you did something like that with Lady Tsunade and the Hokage.” With a smile on her face and an excited look in her eyes, Sarada smirked and started to make her way out of her room. “It sounds like you had a lot of fun, though!”   
  
“Where are you going? You can’t go telling people that. Otherwise, they’ll think poor things of Naruto, Hinata, and I.” Sakura got up off of Sarada’s bed and put the photo from the restaurant on the bed, hoping to convince her daughter to stay home and avoid people finding out.   
  
“Don’t worry, Mom! I’m not going to tell anyone, but I just… Feel like I need to see Boruto and Himawari. I don’t know why!” Sarada’s lips curled into a smile as she turned and sprinted out of her home, excited and anxious to tell Boruto and Himawari the story that she was just told. She didn’t think it would change anything about anyone’s current relationship, but some part of her felt closer to the Hokage knowing that he fucked her mother.


End file.
